User blog:Robulusjgreisonne/The Bachelor DORG
Hello DORG friends! We're going to be running a Bachelor ORG! The start date for this will be Tuesday the 21st August evening EST. Applications therefore close 'SUNDAY 19th AUGUST. ' Our intrepid DORG host Dan will be playing The Bachelor but for the rest of you (just for fun) your identities will be secret even from Dan! I'll explain how a bit further down. The Format will be roughly as follows. Day 1- Group Date and 2 on 1 dates. The group will have a large date where they have a big group chat with The Bachelor to try and woo him. From this, the Bachelor will select 4 people who will be split into 2, 2 on 1 dates where they get a smaller group cht with The Bachelor. This group chat will have a time limit (until the Solo Date Challenge begins) Day 2- Solo Date! This will be a DORG style challenge run by The Bachelor. The winner will get to have a Solo Date with The Bachelor, which will be a one on one chat time with The Bachelor until the Cocktail Party. Day 3- Cocktail Party. A time to socialise with the Bachelor- a group chat will be created. During this time you may also ~privately~ talk with the Bachelor. Day 4- Rose Ceremony and next Group Date. The Bachelor will select which Bachelorettes will advance. The Bachelorette who does not get a rose will be sent to the "Bitter Bitches House" Now obviously on the real Bachelor people try to sneak off with him or pull him aside ~outside of hours~, you are of course able to try this and it is up to the Bachelor whether he responds or not! It'd be preferable not to, for the fun of the ORG but there's no hard and fast rule against it. Bitter Bitches House For the losing Bachelorette- they can discuss and bitch about the remaining contenders. They at certain points will have very small power over the game. (E.g. they can vote for someone to receive a disadvantage in the Solo Date Challenge, or to disqualify someone from being selected for a 2 on 1 Date etc.) Confessionals and Chats I am planning on having docs for the season. The Group Dates, 2 on 1 dates, and solo dates, plus will automatically include my Lexie gmail account. For your private conversations with Dan, it is up to you whether you add my account or not. Being that I'm playing as well as hosting I don't mind either way. If you want them to be included in the docs, keep a transcript in a Google Doc until after the game. Likewise for confessionals. You can send to a hangout chat or gmail to Lexie, or you can keep them in a Google Doc. Either way is fine. Because I don't have any influence on the decisions of the game, it's not a problem but I understand if people would rather not share with me. Most importantly, have fun! This heavily to be a trashy role play rather than a competitive game. Masks are in effect too so try to ~embody~ your character. TO APPLY Create a gmail in the format firstnamelastnamebachelor@gmail.com for e.g. if you were Mary Smith it would be marysmithbachelor@gmail.com Create a manga for your character Create a short profile Full Name: Age: Hometown: Occupation: From your NEWLY CREATED BACHELOR GMAIL, send the manga and profile to lexiekaufmannfelicite@gmail.com AFTER the closing date comment your participation on this blog. Remember do NOT tell my Lexie account your wiki identity. ETA: For this season for simplicity, we'll stick with female Bachelorettes only, though future seasons with different Bachelors or even a Bachelorette may allow for male Bachelors Category:Blog posts